Mutoh
This article is about the carpenter. For the character from ''Phantom Hourglass, see King Mutoh. Mutoh is a recurring character in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. He is the stubborn and short-tempered boss of a group of carpenters. He leads his lazy employees sternly, but despite his best attempts, they never get much done. He is recognized by his distinctive tendency to laugh in a scoffing manner whilst crossing his arms. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a child, Mutoh and his carpenters are working on a building in Kakariko Village by the orders of Impa, who hopes the village will someday be a "true city". However, the carpenters are lazy, so Mutoh tries his best to whip them into shape. Certain residents of the village are members of his family, including his wife (or mother) Granny, his daughter Anju, and his son Grog. Mutoh is ashamed of his son for "sitting around all day", and is met with a similar reception as Grog calls Mutoh "disgusting." Seven years later, during Ganondorf's reign of Hyrule, the carpenters have departed from Kakariko Village after successfully completing only one building, which is now the Shooting Gallery. They have now set up a tent in Gerudo Valley in order to restore the bridge that the Gerudo thieves destroyed to ward off intruders. Mutoh however, is the only one remaining, as his carpenters have all abandoned him in a failed attempt to join the Gerudo thieves. The predominantly female bandits reject the lazy carpenters, instead holding them prisoner in separate cells throughout their fortress. Once Link has rescued all four of the carpenters, the Gerudo acknowledge his strength and give him a Gerudo Membership Card, allowing him to roam the fortress freely as an honorary member of the Gerudo. After a scolding from Mutoh, the returned carpenters rebuild the bridge in Gerudo Valley. Mutoh is also part of the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword: after Link gives Mutoh the Poacher's Saw that his son Grog left behind in the Lost Woods (which he is confused about, as he recalls leaving it with Granny at the Potion Shop), Mutoh gives Link his Broken Goron's Sword in return. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Mutoh is the Boss Carpenter of Clock Town, and is thus in charge of constructing the Festival Tower in South Clock Town for the Carnival of Time. Mutoh can be first found arguing with Captain Viscen in the Mayor's office over whether or not to flee the town in the wake of the Moon's impending collision with Termina or to continue on with the carnival as planned; both men attempt to convince the uncertain mayor of their respective opinions. Should Link quell this feud with the Couple's Mask, Mutoh seems to disappear until the night of the Final Day, where he can be found at the foot of the completed Festival Tower yelling spitefully at the Moon. It should be noted that despite his claims that everyone else is a coward, he does indeed flee and is shown outside the city walls, on the path to Stone Tower in the final scene, along with his carpenters, Captain Viscen, and the Clock Town Soldiers. This either implies that Mutoh had second thoughts when Link went to the Clock Tower or he saw the Four Giants and ran out to see what was happening. Notably, he seems to have some sons who already fled the town and a wife, about whom he wonders of her whereabouts (whether she has fled or not) during the end of the meeting in the mayor's office. Also, he seems to dislike Kafei for going missing and compares him to his sons. Despite this criticism, he is still shown attending Kafei and Anju's wedding during in the post-credits scene, should Link reunite them. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Mutoh and his carpenters have been hired to build a bridge connecting the Nuun Highlands to Symmetry City; however, the lazy carpenters have once again eluded Mutoh and scattered across the highlands. Mutoh asks Link to find them and order them to get back to work; Link successfully does so, and the bridge is completed. Mutoh and his employees leave for their next job. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can fuse certain Kinstone pieces with Mutoh, causing the carpenters to construct various houses in Hyrule Town. These houses overtime become complete and can be rented out to Din, Nayru or Farore. When they are not working they reside in the sawing mill by the river, close to Carlov's shop Nitendo. If Link talks to Mutoh near the end of the game, Mutoh will exclaim he will go wherever he finds work, titling himself "Punch Mutoh". es:Muto Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters